


Do You Want It?

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, he doesn’t mind. So, I made an offer to Theo earlier. I can’t believe he’s actually taking it…” Noiz’s voice seemed to have dropped several octaves, his hand moving up to caress Aoba’s chin and move their eyes to meet one another. Aoba stood at him in confusion, then he realized. For the love of god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want It?

Aoba lay sprawled out on the bed of the guest bedroom, his nose buried into his German studies book as usual with Ren nuzzled up against his side. The only difference being that they were not in their usual condo, but rather the mansion of Noiz’s parents. Aoba is still not sure why they asked him and Noiz, who are bluntly shown rudeness whenever they come over, to watch the house for them while they went away for a week. The couple both guessed it had to do with Theo, whom is only showed any form of affection from Aoba and Noiz and spends quite a bit of time with them since they moved to Germany.

The creaking of the door drew his attention away from his reading and he glanced up, expecting to see his freshly bathed lover but instead finding his brother. Theo stood quite awkwardly, his silk pajamas tight against his chest and loose around his waist.

“Noi—Oh, hey. Is something wrong?” It’s not like Theo to just enter without knocking (well, ever since that _one incident_ that neither party wishes to ever address again).

“Ah, sorry to intrude, no…. nothing’s wrong.”

“Are you looking for Noiz? He should be out soon—“

“—No. I was, uh, looking for you, Aoba.” Theo avoided Aoba’s confused gaze ever since he entered. Was that a blush on his face?

“… Oh. Well, you can come sit on the bed if you want, I’m not gonna bite.” Aoba chuckled awkwardly, trying to relieve some of the tension. Theo shut the door softly behind him and made the way to the bed, sitting on to the edge almost as far away as possible. “What, do I smell?”

“Wha—Ah! No, no not at all! Uhm… Aoba.” Theo turned and leaned in slightly, the red tint across his cheeks evident as well as the… imprint of his cock?

“WHOA—Whoa, whoa haha, uh… What are you doing?” Aoba stared at the young German with a beet red face, practically throwing his body away from him as the door whacked open with little grace, his lover standing in the doorframe.

“… What are you guys doing?” Noiz’s tone was indifferent as usual, not even a hint of concern in his voice.

“A-Ah, Noiz, it’s nothing—“

“I want to.” Theo cut the blue haired man off, his voice sounding more assertive than usual yet also raspy. Aoba turned to Noiz in deep confusion, Noiz only nodding in his brother’s direction and smirking at his beet red boyfriend.

“Alright. Say, Aoba.” The towel wrapped around Noiz’s waist dropped as he moved towards the bed, Aoba’s eyes practically popping out of his sockets as he turned to Theo who sported an equally crimson face.

“N-NOIZ! Your brother is in the room, cover yourself!”

“Oh, he doesn’t mind. So, I made an offer to Theo earlier. I can’t believe he’s actually taking it…” Noiz’s voice seemed to have dropped several octaves, his hand moving up to caress Aoba’s chin and move their eyes to meet one another. Aoba stood at him in confusion, then he realized. _For the love of god_.

“Are you—“ Aoba turned and looked at Theo, his heart beating at an almost dangerous rate as the younger of the brothers still avoided eyes with him.

“Yeah, so I mean obviously he wants it. I want it…. Do you want it, Aoba?” Noiz looked at him with a mix of lust yet also concern. Aoba knew that if he was truly uncomfortable that Noiz would drop it and he can assume Theo would too. The older man opened his mouth to immediately shoot down the idea, but his own thoughts closed his jaw once again. His eyes moved from the deep gaze of his lover to fidgety Theo, whose hands were trembling out of nervousness or lust, Aoba couldn’t really tell. The thought of taking two at once, Noiz muttering sweet nothings as Theo would moan softly for him… Aoba could swear he felt his cock twitch at the mere thought.

“Yo, earth to Aoba.” His sex filled fantasy was interrupted by the snapping of Noiz’s fingers, Aoba’s only reaction to nod and pull Noiz down for a rough kiss.

“Mnn—Aoba, wait… I assume that’s a yes?” Aoba pondered for only a split second more, his eyes wandering to Theo once again before his hand was subconsciously reaching out to him as well, pulling him close.

“Yes… Theo, I noticed…. Earlier.” Regardless of how lewd the night was going to be, Aoba still couldn’t bring himself to talk about Theo’s erection outright. Not yet, anyway.

“Ah, hah… yes. I tried hiding it but… your stomach was peeking out of your shirt when I walked in and it only got worse.” Noiz glanced down at his brother’s already hard cock, his eyes instantly moving back up to Aoba, the only one he truly had eyes for. Aoba couldn’t help but gigglea bit, Theo being much shyer than his brother. It was a cute change of pace. The blue haired man pushed Noiz away slightly, giving his lover a quick peck first to reassure him.

“Heh, that’s kinda cute,” Aoba crept up to next to Theo, his hand rubbing up the young German’s chest and making him shutter from the light pressure on his nipple “, I can’t believe you’re this hard already… are you sure you’ll last?” _Where the hell did that come from?_ Something completely took over Aoba’s mind, his fantasies taking over full force as he palmed Theo’s clothed erection teasingly.

“Ah, Aoba…” Theo opened his eyes which have at some point fallen shut, his brother staring at his boyfriend’s crude actions on another man. Noiz gave him a reassuring nod, wanting Theo to just enjoy what was happening and not worry about intruding on their relationship. Aoba looked up at a distracted Theo, his hand clenching tightly around Theo’s considerable length and ripping a harsh groan from the blond.

“Mnn, get more on the bed,” Aoba whispered against Theos’ leg, cuing the blond to climb up more on the bed and rest his back on the headrest. “Better… hm,” Aoba plucked at the elastic of Theo’s pants, “Can you take these off for me?”

“Hah, shoulda asked that before he climbed on the bed.” The obnoxious remark came from their right, Noiz sitting propped in a chair in all his naked glory.

“Shut up! God, buzzkill…”

“—No, no! Aoba, it’s fine.” Theo was already standing when he spoke, his pants plopping against the ground.

“Might as well take off everything, Theo.” Noiz spoke in a brotherly manner, a hint of fondness in his voice. What a weird man. Aoba slid off the bed and placed his hands on either side of Noiz, their faces dangerously close.

“You better shut up, or I’m not going to give you shit tonight.”

“Damn, what made you so assertive? I like it.” Noiz smirked, Aoba rolling his eyes as the clearing of a throat pulled him away from the light banter. Aoba’s heart picked up speed, Theo’s hard dick protruding significantly against his toned stomach. The older man pulled his gaze away hesitantly, sliding off his own clothes and releasing his hardening cock into the brisk air. He was going to head back to the bed where Theo now resided once again, but the loud smack and sting on his ass sent his blood boiling.

“Ah—What the hell?” Aoba glared at Noiz who simply stared at his ass like a piece of meat.

“Don’t look too much, remember that you’re _mine.”_ The blond’s possessiveness made Aoba even harder, his ass given one last squeeze before he was pushed lightly towards the bed. Aoba climbed up on the bed seductively, catering towards his lover in the chair by doing so and grabbing Theo’s dick loosely.

“Mnn, how do you like it, Theo?” Sex practically dripped from his lips as he spoke, his mouth ghosting over Theo’s head beaded with precum.

“I- I don’t know…” Aoba ignored his hesitance and sucked on his head hard, Theo’s hips thrusting up subconsciously, pushing and more of his length into Aoba’s hot mouth.

“Mnn…” Aoba bobbed his head up and down, his hand gripping on to what he couldn’t fit as his eyes glanced over to his boyfriend across the room. The blond’s hand moved quickly up and down his own cock, his eyes widening and Aoba let out an obscene, deliberate moan to spur him on.

“A-Aoba, it’s good!” Theo moaned loudly, his hips rocking up into Aoba’s mouth as the blue haired man focused on the sensitive head, flicking his tongue against it and lapping up the oozing precum.

Aoba became so absorbed in the act he didn’t even feel when Noiz climbed on the bed and pulled his hips up roughly, his ass now sticking up in the air and a cold chill intruded on his entrance.

“Ah, ah! Shit—“

“It’s just lube, relax. Mnn, you’re so sexy I can’t help myself,” Noiz pressed a thick finger into Aoba quickly, the one taking it moaning lewdly around the cock stuffed in his mouth, “The way you were sucking him off, the obscene noises. You’re so obscene, do you like sucking another man’s cock, Aoba?”

His words were almost too much, Aoba’s own arousal practically painful as he humped down on to the bed for some kind of friction.

“A-Aoba…” Theo’s voice rose a bit as he climbed up on his knees a bit and pulled Aoba up on his forearms, making it easier on Aoba’s back and making Noiz’s fingers, now having doubled in amount, hit him in all the right places. Aoba pulled him mouth off of Theo for a moment, his jaw beginning to get sore and replacing the stimulation with his hand instead.

“Ah, ah! N-Noiz… I’m good, stop! I’m g- gonna come if you keep doing that…” Noiz pulled his fingers out teasingly slow as Aoba took Theo into his mouth once again. Noiz lubed up his pulsing cock and pressed it against Aoba’s hole, the desire to be inside of his boyfriend so unbearable that he couldn’t help but push it all in at once, the pressure feeling amazing around his hard arousal.

“Ah, ahn! Fuck, Noiz! Ah, god…” Aoba muttered as coherently as possible around Theo’s cock. Noiz started pounding into him instantly, pushing Theo’s cock deep into Aoba’s throat during the process. It all felt so dirty, so hot, so overwhelming that Aoba already felt dangerously close to orgasm. Practically being fucked in the face and in the back felt so amazing it was almost like he was in euphoria. He couldn’t help but moan like a porn star, Noiz’s pace picking up and Theo’s cock dousing the back of his throat with precum.

“God, Aoba, you’re so warm and tight. Mnn, you look so gorgeous all stuffed with our cocks. You look so slutty, do you like acting like a slut?” Aoba was so close, Noiz’s words spurring him on and being his only focus until Theo cried out harshly.

“Ah-ah… fuck! Aoba, I’m g-gonna…” Theo warned him and tugged at his hair, sending light pain across his scalp, in an attempt to pull him off. Aoba kept his large member in his mouth regardless, sucking hard on the head until Theo’s moaned loud and thick cum lashed against the back of his throat, dripping down his chin. Theo pulled out of his mouth as Noiz grabbed Aoba’s throbbing cock, fucking him into the mattress harder and harder until Aoba felt the knot in his stomach uncurl and a powerful orgasm wrack his body, cum painting the blue comforter underneath of him. Noiz must have come at the same time, Aoba’s insides feeling warm and wet as he came down from his high.

“God, Aoba… that was…”

“So great! Wow, Aoba, you’re really talented!” Theo’s light hearted voice drew both Noiz and Aoba from their highs, his casual voice making both of them break down into laughter despite Noiz still being deep into him and Aoba still in the lewd position they just had sex in. Noiz pulled out gently, Aoba’s body collapsing against the bed in both exhaustion and a fit of laughter.

“Theo, you may be even more embarrassing than your brother, haha!” Noiz lay down next to a giggling Aoba, drawing him in close to his side and pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“Kay, Theo. You can leave now bye.” Noiz playfully pushed Theo off of the bed, the younger of the brothers slipping on his clothes and heading towards the door.

“Thanks guys for… you know, everything. That was fun!” With that, Theo shut the door behind him, leaving Noiz and Aoba snuggled up next to each other in a fit of laughter once again. Theo sure was something else, and Noiz and Aoba wouldn’t want him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the dirtiest thing i've written haha i don't regret it. anyway, my tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna say hi or smth


End file.
